


and i will always love you

by confinesofpersonalknowledge



Series: Presents for Frens [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dee is their baby and he's actually precious and cute and soft, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Meg, I really hope you like it, M/M, Meant to make you smile, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parents Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Stream of Consciousness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a silly little fic honestly, idk ITS MEGS BIRTHDAY AND I WANT HER TO SMILE, no betas we die like men, this is just silly and really meant to make you smile, this is vaguely riding on crack territory but like, written very stream of consciousness style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confinesofpersonalknowledge/pseuds/confinesofpersonalknowledge
Summary: Roman Embers is a spy. He's also happily married to Virgil Storm-Embers, and has a baby with him. He also never told Virgil he was a spy. Roman gets stolen away for a mission, and no one bothers to ever tell Virgil what was going on.Roman Embers is a dead man walking.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Presents for Frens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	and i will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my amazing friend, Meg. She's one of my best friends online and it's her birthday on the 17th, so this is meant for her! Our favorite ship is Prinxiety, and I wanted to write her something, but nothing angsty really came to mind, so I wrote this little piece.
> 
> I really hope you like it, Meg!!
> 
> This is so different from my writing style, but when I thought about Meg and what I could do to make her smile on her birthday, this was genuinely what fit.

Roman Embers disappears on a quiet early morning, with no one suspecting anything to the wiser. It’s a foggy morning in Gainesville, the fog rolling peacefully through neighborhoods and settling in for a long day, ready to make most of the inhabitants of the little college town sleepy. 

Roman Embers goes missing in the middle of the morning, on a morning run. Or well, he doesn’t go missing. It’s more like this: Roman Embers is a spy, one very good at his job. He’s on emergency call only, especially because he’s a happily married man and a father to one very adorable child named Dee. He doesn’t want to be active, avoids active duty. But sometimes, no matter how much Roman avoids it, he needs to go on duty.

Roman Embers disappeared in the middle of a sleepy, foggy Gainesville morning, leaving behind a sleeping husband and a little baby.

Virgil’s devastated. He hadn’t anticipated waking up alone, and he hadn’t anticipated Roman not coming back. No one really anticipates such a thing, because it’s kind of hard to anticipate someone that you adore disappearing from your life especially when they’d promised to be there for the entire part. 

Virgil had depended a lot on Roman. He adored Roman, but Roman and Dee were a big part of what kept Virgil going from day to day. Losing Roman left Virgil reeling, and it broke something deep inside of Virgil that he wasn’t sure would ever be fixed. But he trusted Roman. 

He knew Roman would come back. Some way or another, there was a part of him that knew, as intrinsically as Virgil had ever known anything. It knew that Roman would fight his way back to Virgil. All Virgil had to do was wait for him.

And so he waited for Roman. 

When he comes back, it’s the middle of the afternoon.

Gainesville, like every city in central-northern Florida, is burning hot in the middle of a summer afternoon. The sun beats down unforgivingly on the pavement as Roman walks home, the humidity pressing into his shoulders as if trying to crush him. Sweat builds on his brow the longer he walks, disguising the exhaustion on his face easily. The neighbors are different, he notes idly. 

Everything is different.

Virgil keeps the house locked up tighter than he did before. He’s terrified, more terrified than he can ever remember being. But it makes sense, in a sad sense. Anyone would be afraid if they were in Virgil’s shoes. Waking up alone in their bed, their little baby curled up to his chest. His husband missing. No note, no contact, no one to even talk to him and tell him Roman was okay. Virgil was terrified of losing Dee, and that terror drove him inwards, into his home where he could keep an eye on his little two year old toddler and make sure no one could take his little baby away from him either.

When Roman uses his key to enter their little house – one story, two bedrooms, decorated with soft knick-knacks and fairy lights that used to be lit up all the time, casting the house in a soft and comforting glow – he finds the house suspiciously silent. It’s terrifyingly silent, not that Roman would admit that, but Roman can also admit to himself that he’s missed his husband and his baby and he’d do anything at this point to be able to hold the two of them close once again.

Of course, it’s also been a year since Roman has been home, so when he shows up, unannounced and unexpected, and walks into their bedroom, he is met with a screaming Virgil who throws a pillow in his face. It’s not the worst response Virgil could have, mostly because there was also a lamp in nearby throwing range that could’ve done a lot more damage to Roman than a pillow could’ve ever manage. Also because his screaming makes poor little Dee – dressed in his favorite little Bee costume, because he’s _Dee Bee, Papa, buzz buzz!_ – start screaming too, and Virgil’s attention is immediately diverted to his screaming baby and trying to calm him down.

So when he looks up at Roman, and actually looks at him, taking a moment to process the sight of a husband he’d feared dead and gone, standing in front of him like he hadn’t been missing for an entire year at this point, his first words are, understandably, a little bit on the obvious. “Oh. You’re alive.”

There’s a long pause where neither Virgil nor Roman really know what to say. And then Virgil proceeds to burst into tears, running forward and hugging Roman, burying his face into Roman’s chest and sobbing desperately into him. “Oh my god, you’re alive, Roman Aiko Embers, you better have had a good explanation, I swear to all the gods-!” He cries, simultaneously checking Roman over for injuries and scolding him.

There’s a long conversation where Roman sits with Virgil and Dee in his lap, explaining what had happened and why Roman had disappeared without warning, and also adding in a promise never to disappear like that again, because by goodness gracious, he’d actually make Virgil cry again and the last thing in the world Roman wants is for his husband to cry. 

Afterwards, Virgil hands Roman the sleepy baby Dee, kisses both of their cheeks gently and beams, though he has dried tears on his face and more tears building in his eyes. He sets his hands on his hips, in a very no-nonsense kind of way, and huffs at Roman. “You’re going to stay right here and I’m going to make the two of us pancakes, and you’re going to eat the pancakes I make you, do you understand?”

How can Roman say no to his love when he looks at him like that?

The answer is that Roman really can’t, because he’s just as much of a disaster as Virgil is, so he does, in fact, sit right here and eat the pancakes Virgil makes for them both. And then lets Virgil cuddle into his side, pulling away to fret and poke at Roman, half-making sure he’s real and half-making sure he’s not about to disappear again the moment Virgil looks away.

It’s probably not the most traditional of reunions, but Virgil and Roman have never been the traditional kind of partners. At this point, all Virgil knows is that Roman’s alive, Roman’s not about to disappear, and that Virgil’s really missed being held by Roman. He figures that he can deal with everything else afterwards. It’s not that hard to slot Roman back into his life, not that hard to gently bring Roman back into the folds of his life and hold him close as if Roman had never disappeared.

Roman had come back to him. It was all that mattered. 

Well. That and the fact that Virgil absolutely adored Roman, and would raze the world to the ground if someone even _thought_ about taking Roman away from him ever again. Virgil Storm-Embers could be an absolutely terrifying force when he wanted to be, and no one really wanted to cross Virgil again. 

The thought made the sleepy emo smile, and he snuggled closer to Roman’s side, kissing his cheek. Roman was alive, and he was with Virgil.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Meg! I hope your birthday is amazing and wonderful and you get everything you could ever want.  
> <3


End file.
